


Have Heart

by believeinsherlock



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinsherlock/pseuds/believeinsherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa Freajayn (free-jeyan) was a ruthless killer and spy. She had an extremely troubled up bringing which included turning her into a human weapon to defend her country against threats. After she escaped, S.H.I.E.L.D. took her in and kept her safe. She became one of their top agents in a quick period of time. It had been a while since S.H.I.E.L.D. had called for her help, and she was taking on outside jobs with her best friend, but soon with a new threat to the world she was brought in to use her espionage skills along with using her special attack. </p><p>To put it simply, Vanessa was a trained assassin with a passion for knives and blades. She also had the amazing ability to easily manipulate someone and control the air around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story up on my old Mibba already, but I am re-writing it as well and changing a few things. The story is based in the MCU and with the Avengers but I did pull her powers from the amazing movie Push - it just mentions Nick Gant but he doesn't show up in the story, he's just part of her past. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)

It wasn’t the most graceful landing, but she had barely jumped off of the ledge before it was blown to pieces. She struggled with the rubble and eventually emerged from the table to come face to face with the last guard. His face was fixed with a shocked expression as he went to reach for his gun, but before he could do so she had already stabbed his four times with her dagger. 

“Where the hell are you?” She hissed into her earpiece in a low voice so she would not be overheard. As soon as she got the response she sneakily made her way into the main hall and into the main control room where many bodies laid scattered. 

She looked towards the other side of the room to find her partner pouring gasoline around the bodies and console. She gave him a knowing smile and grabbed a zippo from her pocket. As they headed out the door, she lit it up and threw it behind them, the room bursting into flames. They started walking out of the building, smile on their faces for accomplishing their mission. 

“Good job, Wade,” she mused as they made their way out of the lot. 

“Don’t call me that,” he shot her a look of warning, “But it did go quite smoothly. We are a perfect pair aren’t we, Nessy?” 

She glared at her best friend and just continued walking. When they reached the gate, Wade went to power the controls. As the gate opened, they saw three black cars and several men dressed in suits. 

“Coulson,” she gave a bright smile as he walked up to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, shaking his hand, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Coulson looked at her rather shaken for a second before answering her question, “We need you in. Barton’s… compromised. Taken by someone who means to threaten our world.” 

She nodded at Coulson both to let him continue and to let him know she understood. Wade gave her a poke and waved, letting the both of them know that he would be headed off. She then followed Coulson to the vehicles. 

“You are informed about the tesseract project right?” He waited for Vanessa’s head nod, “It’s supposed to be a source of renewable energy, however it is much more than that. It is a portal, and a doorway, and like Clint had told Fury seconds before the threat arrived, doors opens from both sides. Seems like we have a visitor from the other side – his name is Loki. He’s taken the tesseract, Barton, Selvig, and some other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. We don’t know where he is, but he is definitely a threat.”

Vanessa knew that name sounded extremely familiar, but it took her a minute to realize just why she knew him. “Didn’t he destroy the town of New Mexico? Loki, Thor’s brother right?” 

Coulson gave a solemn nod to her, “Yes, but we don’t know where Thor is right now either. Probably Asgard. I can give you a ride back to your apartment, we need you to pack and in a couple of hours a jet will take you to the helicarrier.” 

She simply nodded and the vehicle started to drive off towards her Washington apartment. For the most part, the car ride was silent. She had somewhat of a rapport with Coulson, her giving her orders and all, but other than that she had very few friends, them being Wade, Clint, Maria, and Natasha.   
She arrived on the helicarrier hours later and made her way to the small dark room where she would be staying. She unpacked all of her clothes and threw them into her drawers and hung up her favorite green evening gown which Fury had asked her to pack. She then quickly got to work, opening the file on Loki and trying to get a good read on who he was. 

Nessy was working at the conference table on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier when Natasha walked in with Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. She pushed her chair back and stood up to go greet the three of them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain,” She gave him a big grin while holding out her hand. He grabbed it and shook it firmly before muttering something quietly about calling him Steve. She laughed and turned to face Banner who was looking quite nervous between to S.H.I.E.L.D. guards. 

“Dr. Banner,” she put on a kind face, “Glad to have you hear to help.” 

“Glad I can,” He replied, “Are you helping us locate the tesseract?” 

Vanessa laughed lightly and shook her head, “God no. I’m horrible at that stuff. Just reading up on the whole situation and on Norse mythology. Fury wants me to work on Loki if the opportunity arises.” 

“Work?” his asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“Yes, well specifically, manipulate and push lies into his mind if possible.”


	2. Stuttgart

Somehow, all of Vanessa’s work was spread on the helicarrier’s control room table. She had all of the files about Thor in her hand along with several articles about the attack on the small town in New Mexico. She was hard at work trying to figure out what she could about Norse gods and what she could about the threat. 

From what she had gathered, the Asgardians had superhuman strength and lived thousands of years, easily making humans seem extremely weak. That’s why there were considered gods after all. If Loki was anything like Thor and had any of his abilities, they would have a very difficult time bringing him down. 

She looked up to see Steve Rogers walk into the room in a brown leather jacket, a button up, and grey pants. She gave him a smile as he made his way to the table looking at her notes and research. 

Shortly after, Coulson walked into the room with Fury. They were deep in conversation and when Fury went to man the helicarrier, Coulson walked over to an agent who was working on the face recognition. Steve also made his way next to Coulson to see what it was all about. Vanessa laughed as she saw Coulson look to his right only to jump the slightest bit seeing his hero next to him. 

“If it’s not too much trouble…” he quickly blurted out, taking about his trading cards, “They’re a vintage set. Took me a while to collect them.” 

She watched as Steve flashed a miles his way before saying it would be no problem. She found it hilarious yet adorable how Coulson acted like a giddy girl around Steve. 

“We got him,” an agent yelled, snapping Vanessa out of her thoughts, “Stuttgart. It’s definitely him.” 

Coulson and Fury rushed over to the computer to confirm it was Loki. They both nodded and Coulson walked off to presumably let Natasha know. 

“Captain, you’re up.” Fury nodded in his direction and then headed towards Vanessa after Steve jogged off to change into his suit. 

“He’s definitely doing something suspicious in Stuttgart. He’s dressed in a tux and looks all fancy, and there’s also a gala going on in that museum tonight. I know this isn’t exactly what we brought you in for; I need you to go find him, see why he is there. Try to befriend him, but still be careful. After you find out why, the Captain will be there to bring him in.” He instructed, “You brought that dress right?” 

She nodded and walked off to her small room to change into the flowing green dress. The strapless gown clung to her body perfect. She added silver pumps, a golden leaf cuff, and her silver earrings to her body before heading out of her room and into the ship bay. 

Once she reached the area she was faced with Captain America in all his glory – his skin tight suit that seemed to hug all the right places. Natasha stood next to him giving her an incredious look. 

“You look… fancy.” She deadpanned giving Vanessa a smile. She scoffed and went on to explain what her mission was and what Fury wanted her to do at the party. 

Natasha laughed, “Oh so Fury wants you to party this time. It’s usually the opposite.” 

Vanessa laughed and followed the two of them onto the jet. She took a seat next to Steve who was fidgeting with his gloves nervously. She placed a hand on his gloves and gave them a reassuring squeeze. 

“Excited?” She joked after a second. 

He gave out a barely audible huff before looking straight into Vanessa’s eyes, “It’s been a while since I’ve been in Germany. It’ll be different to see how it’s changed though.” 

“Probably a bit cleaner and nicer than in your lifetime,” she winked, “That’s the spirit though. Don’t let this freak you out too much. Don’t worry about Loki, he may be a god, but he’s not a super soldier like you.” 

However, in the back of her head, she knew she was lying. She knew how nervous Steve was so she didn’t want to freak him out too much, but she could feel the nerves radiating out from his body. She knew that Loki could easily pick up Steve and throw him miles away, but that was the last thing he needed to hear. 

When they reached Stuttgart, she instructed Natasha to drop her off behind the building. She headed around the dark alley and entered the museum. It was beautiful; the architecture and marble walls were stunning. Everyone was dressed formally and there was even a band playing. 

Vanessa looked around the room to find the raven haired god who she was tasked to befriend. She spotted him on the balcony looking down with an evil smile on his face. She snuck up the stairs, making sure that he did not see her purposely make her way up to him. 

Although she was walking with confidence, she pulled the bangles off of her wrist and pretended to have trouble putting them on, walking straight into Loki. She plastered her face with a look of surprised and looked up to see him towering over her. 

“I am so sorry!” She blurted out with sincerity, “I didn’t see you there!” 

She squirmed a bit while he looked down at her, surely studying her. Her almost jumped as he reached out to grab her arm, stone cold as he did so, and smoothly sliding the bangles on. She looked up into his eyes, expecting him to say something, introduce himself, yell are her for getting in his way, anything. But he stayed silent. 

“Thank you,” She gave him a small smile. She tried to push the thought of how she would have no chance against his large physique and god strength. 

He simply nodded and gave her a smile, “Who may you be?” 

“Vanessa,” she started, “Vanessa Freajayn.” 

“Almost like the goddess of beauty, Freyja. It fits you, Vanessa Freajayn.” He gave her a warming smile that was probably fake, but it made her blush anyway. She cursed herself for becoming somewhat smitten with him right away. 

“Yours?” She countered.   
“Loki.” He stated, not caring about his last name. At this point, he had no idea what, or who, he truly was. 

“Sounds familiar,” She gave a wicked smirk, “Like the god of mischief? Bad boys are quite lovely.” 

They both stood there looking at each other with grins plastered on their faces. The gaze between them was unbreakable, and they were playing a silent game of dominance with their eyes. It was interrupted when the abrupt noise of metal clinking against glass. They looked down on the museum floor to see the doctor start talking. 

Loki looked back towards Vanessa and grabbed her hand, lifting it to meet his lips. 

“I must go, but I’m sure I will see you soon, Vanessa.” He walked away and down the stairs. She kept her eye on him as he swiftly made his way across the room to the doctor just to pull him on an artifact. Everyone started panicking and screaming as he pulled out a device and put it over the doctor’s eye, extracting it. 

As the doctor was writing in pain everyone else started running out of the building. Vanessa ran down the stairs and quickly ripped off part of the dress that dragged on the floor since it would just trip her. She made her way towards Loki with a tight grip on her silver and gold plated dagger. She took look, quick strides towards Loki who was addressing the crowd of people encased in the square with several of his clones boxing them in. 

“Sceptre down Loki.” She almost growled, knowing that she sounded and looked absolutely foolish standing there behind him. He had his magic stick in his hand and it had the power of the tesseract, and it could kill her in a heartbeat. He raised the sceptre just as Vanessa put up a force field around her so it would not directly hit her. However, the energy of the tesseract was still very strong and it knocked her several feet back onto concrete. She took the opportunity and rolled over behind a bush. 

She heard faint noises of Loki giving a speech before a very loud commanding voice ordered the people the kneel. She sat up to see Loki giving a pathetic speech about how mortals were below him and how they craved to be ruled. 

An old man stood up and retaliated. She quickly stood up and made her way towards Loki, trying to get her force field to protect the man as Loki conjured up the magic in his scepter. Just before Vanessa was able to send the field the man’s way and Loki was able to hurt the man, Steve dropped down an deflected it with his shield. 

Vanessa made her way towards the fight, manipulating the air around her to push people to safety and out of her way. Once she approached the two, she saw the Captain jump out underneath Loki’s scepter and gave him a swift kick to the head. 

She manipulated the air once again and tried to contain Loki in one area. She watched as his face turn to shock as he tried to make his way towards the two and got hit by the field. He then laughed at Vanessa, raised his sceptre, and sent her back onto concrete. 

Steve seemed to be struggling against Loki as well, Loki had just threw him across the square. The persevering Captain got up again and made his way towards Loki just to be thrown back once more. 

Both Steve and Vanessa looked up as the heard ACDC blast through the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet’s PA system. They all looked up to see a bright bolt of light zoom down and blast Loki out of the way onto the steps. 

Tony Stark landed and immediately put all the missiles that he had on his suit out, showing Loki just what would be headed towards him if he did not stand down. “Your move, reindeer games.” 

Steve grabbed his shield and went to stand next to Tony. 

“Mr. Stark.” He said gruffly. 

“Captain.” Stark responded. Vanessa got up, her muscles aching, and went to stand next to Steve. 

She had a giant grin on her face as she looked at Loki’s surrender, “Hi Tony.”


	3. Odinson

Vanessa sighed and took a seat down on the steps as Steve and Tony grabbed Loki and hauled him into the jet. She could feel Loki’s icy glare piercing into her throat as she sat there, taking a breath. She made eye contact and sent a triumphant smirk his way. 

It was a bit unsettling to Steve, Tony, and Natasha that he would so willingly be captured and brought into the plane. They had plans for every situation that could happen if he tried to escape, but he just walked on the plane. After Vanessa made sure that Loki was secure and locked up, she told the group that she would be on the helicarrier later that night and headed to the square to meet her ride. 

“How did you know I was here?” She questioned the man who had a shit eating grin on his face. 

He just laughed and wrapped an arm around her, “I know some people who like to talk about some people. You look like you need a drink.” 

She agreed with him loudly and leaned into him as they walked towards a limo that was parked just three blocks away. She got into the limo and grabbed a knife from her holster so she could cut it evenly above her knee. She mentally cursed Loki for ruining her favorite dress but she knew she should have expected it anyway. 

Vanessa gladly accepted a hard drink from Wade and gulped it down quickly. She shook the glass in his face jokingly, motioning for him to fill it up again. The first thing she needed after that stressful fight was a shit ton of alcohol. She had no idea why she found herself so attracted to Loki when they spoke. Perhaps it was the way he was so gentle with here, the way his cold hands brushed her skin, even how they played a game with their banter. Either way, it was dangerous for both her and S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“We’re here!” A loud booming voice startled her for her thoughts. She followed Wade out of the limo to see a large club with industrial techno booming form the doors. She took his hand and they made their way to the bouncer. 

“Wade Wilson,” He grinned at the bouncer before they were let in after he got a big welcome from the guy. 

She looked are him incredulously, “How did you do that?” 

“I have friends,” He retorted smugly. 

She just laughed and kept on walking, “No, that’s not it. Who in their right mind would want to be your friend?” 

They headed into the club and into the VIP section where Vanessa immediately ordered a bottle of good scotch for the two of them. They downed a few before Wade pulled her out to the dance floor begrudgingly. A tiny smile made it’s way to her face as she watched him pull a ridiculous dance move in front of her. Within minutes of them arriving on the dance floor, there was a space cleared where Wade started busting out his signature dance moves for everyone to see. 

After hanging around for a while, she knew that she needed to get away from a noise club and into a bar so she could drink and think for a while. She said goodbye to Wade and headed across the street into a small grungy bar. The interior was dim-lit and gritty looking. 

“Just a beer please,” she asked the bartender as she took a seat. 

She looked at the television to see the news covering Loki on the street. The current clip was a rather pixelated cell phone footage of Loki’s speech. She took another swig of her beer and was about to ask for a rum and coke when her phone started ringing. 

She heard a slight fumble with the phone and a gruff voice ask, _”Why the hell is she holding that block on her face?”_ before Natasha’s stressed voice rang through the phone, “We have a visitor from a far away place.” 

“Is this a joke?” She asked back, not wanting to deal with another Loki. 

“Rock of Ages’ older brother slash babysitter decided to come pay us a visit.” Tony snatched the phone from Natasha, “If you’re not too busy it’d be convenient if you could report back to the helicarrier. You could probably help him with technology and stuff.” 

Vanessa begrudgingly agreed, not happy with the fact that she only got two hours away from all the commotion before she had to report back. 

“I’ll send for you right away. Meet us at the private airport and we’ll have you back here. Thanks Nessy.” Natasha replied after hastily stealing the phone back from Tony. 

She made her way out of the bar and called a taxi to pick her up. En route to the airport, they passed by the square which was now blocked off by law enforcement. Once they got to the airport she once again greeted by Coulson.

“So what exactly happened on that jet?” Vanessa asked Coulson once the jet was in the air. 

“Well, Thor arrived,” he answered, “He was trying to stop Loki and find the tesseract. Took him from the jet and brought him to a cliff. Tony thought that Thor was a threat and went to take him down, had quite the fight. Cap then went to go and fight but they ended up clearing a good part of the forest.” 

“And Loki?” She asked nonchantly, trying not to give him the impression that she cared. 

Coulson gave her a smile, silently knowing that Vanessa had to be a bit on edge after all that happened in Stuttgart. “He’s back in a holding cell in the helicarrier. I imagine what happened between you and Loki in the museum was progress? Fury wants you to work with him.” 

Vanessa nodded without saying a word, both excited and pissed off with her mission. She knew that it would be interesting getting to study him and play with his mind, but he could easily switch it around on her as well, being the god of lies and all. 

When they arrived on the helicarrier, she made her way into the main control room where Natasha, Fury, Maria, Steve, Tony, and Thor standing around the main table. She walked over and took a seat next to Steve, giving his arm a small squeeze knowing he was probably confused by the situation. 

They started talking about Loki and each giving their own theories as to why he wanted to take over the world. At the end of the day, it was quite obvious why he wanted to, it was a power play for him. After a while Tony and Banner headed to the lab, Natasha to help ballistics track down Clint, and all that was left in the control room was Steve, Thor, and Vanessa. 

“You alright?” Vanessa looked over at the captain who had a mix between confusion and anger on his face. He nodded and tried giving her a reassuring smile that she saw through immediately. Vanessa just wrapped her arms around him tightly and gave him a tight squeeze, which he returned. 

It was so odd for Vanessa to warm up to a stranger so quickly, but she just knew that she could trust Steve. 

“Hello, I’m Thor Odinson,” Thor decided to speak up and walked towards to two. 

She stood up to greet him with a smile, “Vanessa Freajayn.” 

He reached over to grab Vanessa’s hand and gave it a soft kiss, which resulted in a large blush from Vanessa. She gave an awkward chuckle before she murmured something under her breath about Asgardian men. 

She wished Steve a good night and then headed towards her room, telling Thor to follow her as well so that she could bring him to his room. As they trudged through the hallways, she noticed how much bigger than everyone Thor was. He towered over them, and his body and muscles were massive, and out of the world. They looked to be even bigger than Steve. He even towered over Loki, who although was an Asgardian, was pretty small built. 

“Your cabin,” She opened the door across from hers showing him a small room that was filed with a bed, desk, and bathroom. 

“Um, if you brought any clothes there’s a pull out dresser under the bed where you can store them. Bathroom’s in the corner and as well. Let me know if you need anything. Good night, Thor Odinson.”


	4. Broken Past

A loud knock on Vanessa’s door woke her up suddenly, her heart beating heavily. She groaned, knowing that her nightmares must have woke someone up and went to open the door, ready to apologize. 

She opened the door to face Steve Rogers who was standing there looking concerned. She motioned for him to come in her room which he did a took a seat on her bed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked sweetly, “I heard screaming and banging on the wall.” 

She gave him a small nod, trying not to appear too weak in front of her new colleague. She had been dealing with her nightmares for the better part of her life, ever since she was taken into Division. Even though she knew that it was her past, and could not come to harm her anymore, it did not stop her from being terrified of what they had done and what they could do to others. 

“I’m sorry Steve, for waking you,” She muttered while walking to her bed and leaning up against the headboard. 

He reached over to give her leg a quick squeeze, “Don’t worry about it, I couldn’t sleep much myself.” 

The pair stayed silent in the dark, not completely sure of what to say to each other. Steve wanted to say something comforting, but was terrified that he’d say something out of line. He didn’t want to mess up the civil relationship the two had. On the other hand, Vanessa had no idea what to say to Steve to help him feel better. 

“So… how are you adjusting?” She said quietly to the super soldier in front of her. 

It took him a second to respond, trying to think of what to say. “It’s… different. All this technology that is available today is astounding and helpful. Been trying to catch up and learn about new weapons, cell phones, computers, and those stuff.” 

“That’s good, but I meant how are _you_ adjusting?” She asked. 

“Well, I had already lost Bucky before I went under,” He sighed, “But now none of my friends are alive anymore. All of the commandos have passed on and Peggy… I don’t know if she’ll even remember me.” 

Vanessa moved over to sit next to him and place her hand on his arm and comfort him as much as she could, “I’m so sorry.” 

“Well I’m making new friends still, I suppose.” He tried to lighten up the mood with a soft chuckle, “Technology helps too, helps with communication, I got a message the other day that said a beautiful dame wanted to meet me for… relations.” 

This sparked Vanessa to laugh loudly, “I’m sorry, Steve, but you know that those are advertisements and not real right?” 

“Yes of course, it was lovely to hear you laugh though,” He mused. 

She chuckled and leaned against his shoulder. She truly found Steve extraordinary, even with all the shit he’s had to deal with in his lifetime, he was still a truly good man who seemed to bring out the best in people. 

She had heard about Captain America as a child, and studied him frequently in History class growing up. He was always described as the perfect human being. When she joined S.H.I.E.L.D., she had heard a lot about him from Coulson as well. She had no idea the guy would live up to Coulson’s stories. 

“What about you though?” He asked out of the blue, “How did you start working for S.H.I.E.L.D.? I’m sure those nightmares didn’t just sporadically happen.” 

 

“Do I need a tragic backstory to become a super spy?” She joked, “Although I suppose it was pretty tragic.” 

“In the late 60’s, the government discovered that there were people out there who were born with special abilities. It was based off of a serum that was created by a Nazi scientist right before the war was over. It would affect their DNA and give them super human abilities. The government didn’t like the fact that they were roaming around, blending in with everyone else, plus they wanted to be able to use them and enhance them to use as weapons. So they formed Division. 

They’re gone now, dismantled by yours truly, but the government is constantly trying to still control people like me. I was born in 1990, and I was there for twelve years before I got out.” 

She paused and let a shaky breath out before deciding to continue with her story. She always had trouble talking about her past, but she also knew that she could trust Steve. 

“I’m a pusher and a mover. There are also watchers, bleeders, sniffs, shifters, wipers, shadows, and stitches. A pusher can easily manipulate others by pushing a thought into their head – I could easily make you think that you had a sister, and Stark killed her. If I implanted that idea in your mind, it would make you angry, and you’d want to go and kill Stark. A mover is pretty straight forward, it’s kind of like telekinesis, I can manipulate objects, the air, and the gravitational field around it. It’s like what I tried to do to Loki to keep him contained.

That’s why they wanted me so badly; I am the only person to have more than one power. They thought that they would be able to give me all the other powers through a serum, which didn’t work at all, it ended up in me almost dying twice. I was kept in a lab for those twelve years.” 

Steve put his arm around me, pulling me in to a hug, “So how did you get out?” 

“I had a friend, his name was Nick. He was a mover. I met him a year before I left, he was always able to escape Division. However this time when he was captured, we became friends. He would constantly come up with ways to escape from them, and I always thought he was crazy. I figured Division killing me for escaping would be better than being stuck there, so I followed him and we escaped.

After I got out we went our separate ways so that they couldn’t track us very easily. He promised that he would come find me but he never did. So that’s when I decided to go to Budapest. I started working for Kyta, a Russian intelligence agency who had a base there. They promised me security from Division if I worked for them.  
Of course, I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I had to make my own way in the world. However when Clint and Natasha’s team was sent in to kill everyone in the base, they found me too. They brought me in to S.H.I.E.L.D. and promised they’d be able to keep me safe from Division as well. So it all kind of worked out, and I am also working for the good guys this time.” 

She sighed as she finished up the long winding story of her life, “Although, I don’t know about Nick still. I’ve been trying to track him down for years, but I haven’t been able to find him.” 

Steve gave her a large hug and squeezed her super tight “I’m sure he’s still out there, somewhere. And you’re safe here now. You have me, Thor, and even Tony to protect you. Nothing could ever hurt you.” 

“Except that self described benevolent god,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, it's been a while. I'd love some feedback though! I just finished writing the next chapter which is going to be the interrogation between Loki and Vanessa and I'm excited to post that too!


	5. Interrogation

Vanessa stretched her back as she woke up in the most uncomfortable position, cuddled up into a ball against the wall. She looked over to see Steve sitting on the bed, leaning against the dresser, with his mouth agape. He looked adorable and innocent, and she wanted to just reach over and pull him into a giant hug. 

She decided against it and got up to get ready for the day. She headed into her small bathroom and decided to take a nice hot relaxing shower before dealing with the events that were going to occur during the day. She walked out to see Steve sitting at the edge of her bed waiting for her. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” He hurriedly rushed her to the cafeteria where they found Natasha already chowing down on some eggs and toast. Vanessa grabbed a breakfast sandwich and sat down at the table with Natasha and Steve, just in time for Fury to arrive. He grabbed a bagel before taking a seat at their table.

“How are you feeling?” He directed the question towards Vanessa, who just shrugged. 

“Alright, still a bit sore. I’m sure I’ll feel worse after dealing with Loki.” 

“Hopefully not.” He said seriously, “We know his plan was to get captured, but we don’t know why. It’s unsettling.” 

Fury sighed and took another bite out of his bagel angrily. Steve asked a few questions about Loki which Natasha promptly answered. Eventually the rest of the team joined them in the cafeteria. As they ate, they all discussed what to do with Loki. They came to a consensus, which was to leave him in the cell on the helicarrier, and try to get information out of him. Before they all left to do their own things, Fury asked Vanessa to go check up on Loki. 

Vanessa then went to grab her notes in her room and headed down towards the detention level. She was genuinely curious as to whether her push would work on the god of lies. 

“Fury said you’d be here today,” One of the guards gave her a smile as she walked towards the door, “Going to try your superpowers on him then?” 

“I’ll definitely try,” She gave him a smile and punched her code in the door. As the door opened, she put her signature sinister smirk on her face before walking into the room. 

Loki sat on the bench in the small glass cage, a small amused smile on his face. He looked almost happy and oddly enthusiastic for being stuck in a glass cage. She made her way towards the control panel and grabbed a chair to sit down. 

“Va-nessa,” He spoke her name slowly and darkly, “Vanessa Freajayn.” 

She simply gave him a smile before her eyes turned black and she spoke confidently, “What on earth are you talking about? I am Agent Falsworth, we have never met before.” 

She watched his face register the news and twist into confusion. She could almost see his brain twisting out the truth and for her lie to be implanted in his mind. However, her confidence faltered when Loki burst out into a laugh. 

“Wha-why are you laughing?” She questioned sternly, trying to keep her tone calm. 

Loki stopped laughing to giver her a wide grin, “I almost believed that! You really don’t think you can trick me, do you, _Vanessa_?” 

He practically spit out her name hastily, “Although, you weren’t exactly lying about Falsworth…” 

“We’re not here to talk about me.” She responded quickly and sternly, “How did you detect the push?”   
She watched as he gave her a knowing look, “Is that what you call it, a _push?_ It’s a lie, did you really think you could lie to the god of mischief?” 

“Well I can certainly try,” she snapped back. She knew at this point her interrogation would have to turn in a different direction. Vanessa knew the only reason she was asked to come in by S.H.I.E.L.D. was because of her powers, Now that they didn’t work, she knew they wouldn’t need her, and would probably send her away. However, as much as that would be better for her stress levels, she still wanted to prove herself to them. She knew that Fury and the team was looking forwards to the information that she would be getting, and she’d be damned if she went back empty handed. 

“Why Earth?” She asked him. When he gave her a confused look she replied, “You know there’s millions of worlds out there, probably more advanced worlds than Earth. So why did you choose this one?” 

He snickered, “You answered the question yourself – I want to rule. Yours would be the simplest one. A world filled with mortals who live short, fleeting lives within a chaotic society. Sounds like a perfect place to start.” 

“You obviously have not read into our history then,” Vanessa smirked, “There have been many just like you who think that Earth would thrive under one ruler. I think you should look into what happened to them.” 

He gave her a dark look, “I think you’ll find that they all had a significant disadvantage – they were mere mortals.” 

“Do you really think that none of us will rebel just because you’re Asgardian?” She questioned. 

His smile turned sinister as he walked towards Vanessa, “I’m sure there will be rebels, traitors, however they will be dealt with swiftly. I have an army.” 

“From where?” She pried, “You’re exiled from Asgard, you’re the frost monster Loki, Thor’s always jealous brother and son of the mad tyrant Laufey. Speaking of which, Joutenheim is out to get you too, seeing as you attempted to wipe their world out. You have nothing.” 

Vanessa could see the anger cloud over in Loki’s eyes along with a mixture of hurt, despair, and self-loathing. She knew what she said was completely out of line and very mean, but she needed answers from Loki. 

“I see that dear Thor has told you about my past. Let me assure you, there are worlds and armies that even Thor doesn’t know of. Ones that are more powerful than a thousand of Asgard’s armies, and more savage than frost giants.” He growled at Vanessa, “When it is my time to rule, when those armies arrive, I promise you that I will have you tortured, slowly, painfully, until you beg me to end your life.” 

“And how can you do that, locked up in this glass cage, exactly?” She responded, trying to keep a calm façade. 

He laughed, “Don’t worry sweetling, I can summon them from right here.” 

“Well good luck trying,” Vanessa gave him a sarcastic wave before exiting the detention area.


	6. Banter

“He’s quite the stuck up asshole,” Vanessa spit out towards everybody. After her interrogation with Loki, Vanessa had walked into the control room to see Steve, Thor, Nick, and Natasha sitting at the table. They were all trying to figure out Loki’s exact plan, and how he could summon an army from the Helicarrier. 

They knew that the tesseract would open a portal for alien armies to fly to earth, but they had no idea how he could do it without using the scepter, which was in the lab. They all believed Loki when he said he wanted to rule though. 

Steve was deep in thought before he finally spoke up, “Why is he still on the helicarrier then? Can we not transport him to a more secure location?” 

“Not until we find the tesseract.” Fury responded, “Until then we need him here.” 

“I’m pretty sure this would be the most secure location anyway,” Vanessa spoke up, “We’re continually moving.” 

“Hell, we also have no idea what Clint Barton is up to. He might be here doing nothing, but he’s got Barton and Selvig off with the tesseract.” Fury sounded utterly pissed off as he sat down. 

Vanessa gave him a small smile to try an calm him down, even though she knew it would not work, “Well Tony and Bruce are wor-“ 

“And how long is that going to take them? Days? We can’t afford to wait a couple days to find out where the tesseract is.” 

“How are they getting around though? It has to be more than just Agent Barton, Dr. Selvig and two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents working on opening a portal with the tesseract.” Steve asked. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has no shortage of enemies,” Natasha chimed in, “It wouldn’t be very hard to convince some of them to join his cause.” 

Thor, who had been rather quiet up to this point, spoke up, “And he would have used the scepter on them?” 

“He could, but he definitely wouldn’t have to,” Natasha answered, “They’d jump on any project that brings S.H.I.E.L.D. down.” 

“Could we send someone in?” Vanessa asked quietly. She knew it was completely risky and a stupid thing to do, but she had the inkling that it might just work. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were almost always required to go undercover for an assignment, and this would be no different. 

Thor gave her a wary look, “Loki knows when people are lying. It’d be too dangerous.” 

“Unless there was someone who could get into his head…” Fury spoke slowly before Vanessa cut him off. 

“You saw what happened in there, he detected my lie immediately.” 

“You confused him for a little bit there, and it was a big lie. If you were to tell him half-truths, it might just possibly work.” 

Vanessa laughed sarcastically, “The half-truth of what? I want to betray S.H.I.E.L.D. an I want some alien to rule our world?” 

Fury glared at her with a stern look before getting up, “You’re smart, Agent Freyajean. You’ll figure it out.” 

Vanessa almost threw up the bird at Fury as he walked away. When she suggested that an agent go undercover, she didn’t mean herself. Her interrogation with Loki had her not wanting to interact with Loki unless he was in a very secure cage. He was a mad-man, and if he wanted he could crush her easily. 

She gave an exasperated look at Thor, Steve, and Natasha who looked quite concerned as well. 

“This is going to be really difficult…” Vanessa started, trailing off a bit, “I don’t even know where to start. He wants to kill me violently – you saw the tape.”

Thor took a seat next to Vanessa, “You will need to have him feel superior and mighty. Loki loves feeling above everyone.” 

“So suck up to the guy, awesome.” She spat out sarcastically, “I’m sure he’ll believe that.” 

Natasha laughed, “Hey, you always have the truth that you’d love to have him on top of you.” 

“Watch your mouth,” Vanessa said angrily as Steve looked at her with surprise. She looked over to Thor to see an amused look on his face too. She quickly turned red and opened her notes, immersing herself in the folder. 

She soon returned to her room to figure out what to do. She had come up with part of a plan to make Loki believe that she would betray S.H.I.E.L.D. and join his cause if he spared her life. She knew there was the off chance where he would see through it, but she did her best to intertwine the truth into her lies. 

Vanessa woke up in the middle of the night uncomfortably, hunched against her desk. She ended up falling asleep there after going through her notes on Loki yet again, figuring out what her move would be to every reaction he could have when she spoke to him. After skimming through them once again she headed towards the detention center. 

She admired the nighttime atmosphere of the helicarrier. The lights were slightly dimmed and although there were still many agents working, it was more calm and quiet. There was something about the darkness that gave Vanessa a sense of calmness. 

After greeting the guards at the door, she walked through to see Loki still sitting at the bench with a blank expression on his face. He turned to see her walk into the room and gave her a cold smile. Vanessa walked towards the console and turned it slightly towards Loki so that he could see that she was shutting off the microphones and all the cameras in the room. 

“You’ll get in trouble,” He whispered slyly at her, a grin still on his face. 

Vanessa shrugged and pulled a chair up to the glass, “I wanted to talk to you in private.” 

“Come to apologize?” He sneered, “A bit late for that.” 

She gave him a sympathetic look, “I shouldn’t have said what I did earlier. I am truly sorry.” 

She watched as Loki dropped his smile and instead looked at her with anger. When he stayed silent, she spoke up again, “They think I’m a monster too. They don’t say it to my face, but I know they do.” 

“How?” he asked no louder than a faint whisper. 

“I’m _the_ liar. I can control someone’s mind if I wanted to. They don’t know if they can trust me or not, and they always build up a barrier against me. It’s obvious, nobody trusts me. They just see me as that psycho agent that they can call in when they need to. Honestly I don’t know why I haven’t just used my powers to make everyone like me. It’d be easy.” 

She smiled at the last part and Loki let out a small but genuine laugh. “I really wanted to apologize for what I said, it was out of line.” 

“Nobody in Asgard knows that I’m a son of a frost giant,” He spoke softly, “They never trusted me, even though everything I did was for the good of the realm. Thor was not fit to rule, and I acted accordingly.” 

She gave Loki a half sympathetic smile, “There must have been a better way to stop the coronation.” 

“Oh?” He raised his eyebrows, “Please enlighten me.” 

“You’re the god of mischief, you could have spread a shocking rumor about a sex scandal,” She laughed at the thought, “Maybe you caught him having sexual relations with a frost beast or something.” 

“Damn, I should have thought of that!” He exclaimed sarcastically, a smile on his face now, “Could you imagine?” 

Her face scrunched up through her laughing, “I’d rather not.” 

After they calmed down from laughing, they both gave out a small satisfied sigh. Vanessa pulled her legs up on the chair and kept looking at Loki who slouched back against the glass. 

“I haven’t laughed that hard in ages,” She said softly, “Why do you have to be the bad guy?”

“I think it really depends on whose side you’re on.” He smirked. 

She gave a sarcastic laugh, “I’m not joining your cause because you make me laugh.” 

Vanessa then stood up and headed back to the control panel turning the cameras and microphones on again. “I suppose I should head back.” 

“Your company was much appreciated,” Loki spoke up, giving her a genuine smile. 

She returned the gesture, “Yours as well. See you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to post, and I am very very sorry! I think what I may do in the future is to just try and write shorter chapters, but post them more frequently :)


	7. Nowhere

After speaking with Loki, Vanessa headed into the lab where Tony and Bruce were working on finding the Tesseract. She said hello to the duo and headed to an empty table to study her notes once again and try to comprehend her conversation with Loki. 

Although the exchange was short, she was happy that she had figured out some aspect of what made him so bitter. He despised Thor for being the true price of Asgard, and felt like he was just some treasure that Odin kept around. She could understand his hatred of Asgard, but she still could not fully comprehend why he would try and take over Earth rather than Asgard. 

She had to admit that she felt a twinge in her heart while talking to Loki. Although he was on the opposing team, she felt an understanding of what he had gone through. Even though he was surrounded by many who looked up to him, being the prince of Asgard, he was still extremely lonely. 

Vanessa was so immersed in her notes that she didn’t notice Steve walk into the lab and take a seat across from her. When he spoke up, she jumped slightly in her seat which put a smile on his face. 

“How did it go?” He asked. 

“Alright. I think I warmed up to him a bit.” She gave him a reassuring smile, “Tried to connect with him emotionally, he talked about his past a bit.” 

Steve nodded, “What did he say?” 

“Not very much,” she admitted, “But enough that I know what to ask him next time. He said he felt alienated in Asgard, even before he found out that he was adopted and a frost giant. He said that the reason he led the frost giants to Asgard was to stop Thor from taking the throne, only because he truly believed that Thor was to immature to rule then.” 

“And you agree?” 

“Thor’s matured a lot since he came to Earth. His actions in Joutenheim after the failed coronation are childish, but it’s not my place to criticize. Even if it was for the good of Asgard, Loki went about his actions in a horrible way and it led to destruction on Earth and to both Asgard and Joutenheim. Now he’s trying to take over Earth, with a so called alien army behind him. He’s still firmly in the wrong.” Vanessa sighed. 

“So are you going to see him again later today then?” Steve asked, standing up. 

Vanessa looked at her watch, noticing that it was nearing breakfast time. “Probably around lunch? I’ll bring him his food, might make him open up more. But speaking of the time, do you want to go get some breakfast?” 

“Sure,” Steve replied and walked over towards Tony and Bruce to ask them if they’d like to join them. Vanessa gathered up her notes into a neat pile and set them neatly on the corner of the desk she was working at. She then grabbed her communicator and headed towards the cafeteria with Steve, Tony and Bruce. 

Vanessa grabbed a muffin and some eggs before taking a seat next to Natasha who was sitting at the same table as the rest of the team. They ate silently for the most part, although Bruce and Tony were conversing quietly at their end of the table. 

Thor and Steve were quickly swallowing down a bunch of food, both looking quite apathetic, but both her and Natasha knew behind that layer of stone they were both quite upset with everything that had come to light. 

“Did you sleep well last night?” Vanessa asked Thor, trying to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence. 

He responded with a gruff “mmph” and gave her a smile, “I’ll sleep better when the tesseract’s found and Loki’s back on Asgard.” 

Vanessa let out a small laugh as Natasha responded with an under the breath, “Don’t we all.” 

“Do you really think he’ll want to go back to Asgard with you?” Vanessa asked between bites of her muffin. 

Thor shrugged, “He will likely resent it, but he does not have a choice in the matter. He will be brought back to Asgard as a prisoner.” 

“What will happen to him back in Asgard?” She asked. 

Thor gave her an unknowing look, filled with both concern and confusion, “I am unsure of what might happen to him. Odin may choose to execute him, as he does with many disturbers of the realm, however I do not think our mother would approve. Perhaps he’d be locked in the dungeons for the rest of his life.” 

“Good,” Steve chirped in, “Let him rot there for the rest of his life, thinking about how he landed there in the first place.” 

“I don’t really think he’ll come to regret anything that he’s done here. Probably end up resenting everyone who landed him in the cell.” Vanessa responded. 

Thor gave her a nod, looking back down at his food, “At least all the realms will be protected from him.” 

They finished up their breakfasts and went their own ways. Steve walked with Vanessa back to the lab before heading off to see where he could help, while Natasha went to the control room to help with face recognition to find Clint Barton. 

She took a seat at the desk and pulled out her notes once more, trying to find a way in to connect with Loki deeply. She had already pulled the lonely, outsider card, and it worked perfectly, but she knew she would had to connect with him on an extremely emotional level. She went over her notes again, and helped out Tony and Bruce in whichever ways she could, trying to kill time before lunch. As she got the call from Director Fury telling her that Loki’s lunch was ready, Vanessa felt her heart start beating faster.


	8. Cake

Vanessa walked into the detention area of the helicarrier with a tray of Loki’s lunch in her hand. It consisted of some mashed potatoes, dry looking turkey, a little bread loaf and an apple. It looked absolutely horrendous, and seemed as if it was cooked up terribly just for Loki. The kitchens on the helicarrier were stocked nicely, and all agents and workers were given food of the highest quality. She had also grabbed a banana and two small containers that held a piece of cake each, hoping to use it as a friendly gesture. 

As soon as she walked in, she could feel Loki’s strong gaze on her. Before she went to hand him his food, she walked towards the control panel and turned the sound off. She then went to slide his food to him through a small door slot near the bottom of the cell. Before he could walk forward to accept the food, Vanessa hastily told him to stop. 

“I’m going to pause the camera for a little bit. Can you pretend to sleep?” She asked with a friendly tone, a small smile playing at her lips. He nodded and retreated back to the bench where he laid down and closed his eyes. 

While he did that, Vanessa went to go and pretend to put the camera on pause. Although she could have gotten away with not doing that, she wanted Loki to believe that their interaction was truly private, and she wanted to capture it so that she could review it later. 

“Done,” She chirped, grabbing a chair and dragging it closer to Loki’s cell, “Finally, some privacy.” 

Loki walked to grab his lunch and then took a seat on the bench, staring at the food with a look of disgust. 

Vanessa laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile, “I tried to get you good food, they said no. I’m sorry.” 

“Is this even food?” He asked warily, before taking a bite out of the bread roll. He swallowed reluctantly, but then put the tray down on the floor and softly kicked it away. 

His actions made Vanessa laugh slightly harder, before she opened the slot again and slipped in the banana and cake, “Here, I snuck this out.” 

He reached down to grab them and started eating the banana. Between bites, he shot a smirk at Vanessa, “So why are you here? Have you been promoted to being my handmaiden?” 

She replied with a cold laugh, “Oh you wish. Nobody wanted to bring you food, so I volunteered. It’s called being nice.” 

“And your reasoning behind turning off the cameras?” He asked. 

She shrugged, “I wished to talk with you again. It’s excruciatingly boring, and it feels like S.H.I.E.L.D.’s getting nowhere. My job is to try and figure out why you’d like control over Earth anyway.” 

“Do you believe I will willingly give you that information?” He pried, a grin still sitting on his face. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she went over his words in her mind again, “That’s funny, your use of the word ‘willingly’. Are you implying that there are ways I can get that information from you, unwillingly?” 

“Oh you’re clever. Very, very clever.” Loki said, after he let out a loud laugh. 

Vanessa’s expression softened, to her surprise, after hearing him laugh. She sighed, leaning back against the chair and reached to grab her piece of cake. “Things have been at such a standstill, and I am so bored, of doing nothing and of trying to interact and be friendly with everyone.” 

“Thor’s treating you well then, I suppose?” He asked the question quietly, giving her a curious look. 

She shrugged, a small smile playing at her face, “Definitely a gentleman. Maybe a bit too nice.” 

“Oh, so you prefer evil men?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

Vanessa shot him a playful, but stern look, “Not you.” 

“Liar,” He smirked, looking her directly in the eye. Vanessa felt her cheeks heat up the tiniest bit, and she immediately felt both angry and embarrassed for reacting that way. She took another bite out of her cake, breaking eye contact. 

After he had gone back to eating some food, Vanessa spoke up again. “So when are you going to make your move? We’ve locked you in a giant glass cage, now what? Obviously not stay here for the rest of your life.” 

“No,” He agreed with her last statement, “What do I get if I tell you?” 

Vanessa let out a soft, apathetic laugh, “Well, my gratitude.” 

When he responded with a laugh followed by a long stare, she caved and spoke up again, “Well what do you want?”

“You,” He said deeply, pausing to gage her reaction, which was one of feigned surprise, “to join me.” 

Vanessa tilted her head, giving him a mischievous smile, “What, as your handmaiden?” 

“As my special weapon.” He grinned, “Your powers may not work on me, but they do to the rest of midgardians, and it will prove useful.” 

She gave him an exasperated look, “You want me to join you and use my powers against my people? I think you’ve gone crazy.” 

“You said yourself that they don’t trust you and see you as a monster. You deserve to be treated with respect and admiration, Vanessa. You are special. I can give you unlimited freedom.” He spoke with a friendly tone, and Vanessa could hear his words laced with manipulation. 

She slowly nodded, and restrained from smiling wickedly towards Loki as his face lit up. She responded with a small, shy smile towards directed at him, “I’m still going to need to pretend to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., give them some information, or else they’ll get suspicious.” 

“Yes, you will.” He said thoughtfully, “Although, my people will come in two days time to break us out from this horrid place, and we will be brought to the tesseract. You only have to pretend until then.” 

She nodded, “So what should I tell them?” 

“That you managed to manipulate me into telling you that the tesseract is being flown to a location in the desert. It is neither, however they will believe it and blindly look to the sky and sand.” He gave her a warm smile, “And then in two days you will be free.” 

Vanessa responded with a smile and a knowing nod. She went back to the panel and turned everything back on, and made her way out of the detention area saying goodbye to Loki. Once the door closed behind her, she quickly made her way towards the lab, almost skipping out of joy with the progress she had made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep, hope you like! The plot is about to start to take shape much much more and then will be kind-of swaying off the storyline of the Avengers :)


	9. Preperation

As Vanessa burst through the doors of the lab, she threw her hands up and exclaimed that she was a god. She was met with laughter from Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha, while Thor looked at her with an odd look on his face. She joined in with their laughter before going to grab a cup of coffee. 

“How was your meeting with Loki?” Thor asked, a serious expression still on his face. 

Vanessa shot him a massive grin, “Wonderful. He offered me a position within his army, to which I happily obliged.” 

“How on earth did you manage to do that?” Steve chimed in, taking a seat next to Vanessa. 

“Said he wanted me for my powers, promised me freedom,” she threw up quotation marks while saying the last word, “Since I may feel that I do not belong here, be figured I’d want to help destroy earth.” 

As soon as she finished the sentence Directory Fury, who looked less angry than normal, joined them in the lab. He gave Vanessa an approving look, and she knew that he had watched the interaction between her and Loki. She felt a sense of pride, and all her embarrassment from not being able to perform a push on Loki disappeared. Although that was her biggest strength, it was comforting to her to know that she could still be an exemplary agent without using them. 

“Loki has also informed me that in two days, his people will come and get us, then bring him and I to the tesseract. I am however not sure who they are, or what their plan is.” Vanessa spoke up, “He also wanted me to lead you astray and say that the tesseract will be flown somewhere in the desert. He said it was neither being flown or in the desert, so we should start looking for ground transport in Europe or North America, I imagine.” 

Fury nodded, “Yes, I heard that. Good job, agent. Until his people come, I don’t want you to see him. He may become suspicious if you visit too often, he must know we’ll catch on eventually. I’ll have security heightened for the next few days too.” 

She nodded, and made a mental note to be prepared for the next couple days, including packing a bag filled with a bit of clothing and her necessities. She also knew that she would have to get rid of the notes about Loki, as they had information on her plan to get inside Loki’s mind. 

“Natasha, I want you to interrogate him.” Fury directed at the red-head, “Ask him why he would bring the tesseract to the desert, throw him off a bit. Also see if you can figure out what his plan is to be broken out of here, or with Clint.” 

When she responded with a gruff nod, Fury got up and left the group in the lab. Vanessa then decided to return to her cabin and was joined by Natasha. They walked through the helicarrier, which was bustling nosily with agents all doing their part to find the tesseract. 

Vanessa turned her head towards Natasha and gave her a small smile, “How’s the facial recognition going?” 

“Horribly, as is expected, I suppose. It’s Clint, he knows how to avoid the radar, and how to avoid S.H.i.E.L.D.” She spoke angrily, her face scrunched up in displeasure. 

Vanessa reached over to pull Natasha into a small sideways hug, “I’m sure we’ll find him, somewhere. Maybe he’ll come rescue Loki.” 

“Even then, if he was captured, he might never be himself again.” Natasha spoke quietly, “Loki’s hypnotism might be permanent.” 

Vanessa had thought of the possibility, but she didn’t want to believe it was true. “He can be saved, Nat. If there’s anything I learned from being with S.H.I.E.L.D., is that people beyond help are still savable. Look at you, for example. He saved you, and now if it comes down to it, I know you’ll save him too.” 

They continued towards their rooms, lightly gossiping about the others, trying to make each other laugh in the smallest way. As reached the crew area, they both said their goodbyes and headed into their own rooms.

Vanessa immediately went to grab some comfortable clothing and went to take a long and much needed shower. While she stood underneath the nearly scalding water, she went over the events of the past couple days in her head. They were unbelievable, and while she was proud of all that she had accomplished, she knew this was only the beginning. 

She would be departing with Loki in a couple days, away from the safety of the helicarrier and S.H.I.E.L.D. She would be in complete danger, and if he found out that she would be still reporting to S.H.I.E.L.D., she would surely be dead. As much as she’d try to stop that from happening, she knew being up against an Asgardian would end in her demise. 

After getting out of the shower, Vanessa got her backpack together and started packing a few clothes and supplies in it. She also made sure to upload her notes from the past couple days into an encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. database and then burn the physical notes. Finally, after everything was done, Vanessa laid on her bed, wanting to get some rest since she had the free time. She sighed and dozed off, worried about what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Things are about to happen!


	10. Escape

She had brought a tray of delicious looking chicken and pasta into the lab when Natasha stormed into the room, looking quite frantic. Vanessa stood up and immediately asked her what was wrong, knowing she just got out of an interrogation with Loki. 

“His move – he means to unleash the hulk. Now.” Natasha looked at Bruce as Fury walked in the room. 

“You might want to think about going to a more secure location,” Natasha directed at Banner, who retaliated. Soon after, Steve walked in the room with a prototype of a mass weapon in his hand, throwing it on the table in front of all of them. When they started arguing, Fury, Natasha, and Vanessa were noticing that Banner got increasingly angrier. He started picking up Loki’s scepter, and Vanessa noticed that Natasha put a hand on her gun, pulling it out of her holster. 

After Natasha had asked Bruce to put the scepter down, the scanner for the tesseract immediately started to beep, notifying that a location had been found. Tony and Bruce quickly walked over to the screen, which showed that the tesseract was on the ship. 

Seconds later, an explosion hit the ship and Vanessa was propelled forward, landing hard near a wall. She quickly got up and went to grab her bag in the cabinet before running out of the room and towards the detention center. While on her way, she could feel the ship tilt to the side, and she hoped that Tony and Steve would be able to fix it soon. 

She also hoped the rest of the crew was alright, since Natasha and Bruce had fallen through to the next level. While on the way, she noticed guards dressed in all black S.H.I.E.L.D. outfits, who were shooting at agents in Helicarrier outfits. She knew they were Loki’s men, however when she put her hands up, seeing if they knew who she was, they aimed their firearms at her. Sighing, she quickly pulled her gun out and brought them all down before continuing on their way. 

As she neared the detention center doors, she noticed Thor quickly burst through the door and confront Loki. Thor was in the middle of yelling at Loki when Vanessa walked in, greeted with a smirk from Loki. She looked to the panel to see Loki’s men opening the door, letting Loki out. Thor then charged at Loki and ended up running through his illusion, landing himself in the cage. 

Loki walked to the control panel, and opened the eject switch. Vanessa quickly ran to him, telling him to stop. 

“Why would I do that?” He sneered at her, “Do you have a soft spot for him?” 

She didn’t have time to respond before Coulson walked into the room with a prototype weapon in his hand. He asked Loki to step away from the panel, but before he could finish his sentence Loki had put one of his illusions behind Coulson and stabbed him from behind. The other Loki then ejected Thor in the cell from the helicarrier. 

Vanessa fell to the ground, tears starting to stream down her face. She was in complete shock, freaking out about everything that had happened. She whimpered out loud, not being able to control her emotions. She had just seen the man she was now supposed to run off with kill two of her closest friends. 

Loki walked over to her and lifted her up to her feet, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Are you still with me?” He asked her roughly, grabbing on to her arm tightly. 

She let out a nod between sniffing, and he immediately went on his way, telling her to follow. They made their way through the halls, his people taking down all agents they could find while on their way. They headed up to the runway and got on a quinjet. Loki went to talk to the pilot as Vanessa took a seat, trying to calm herself down. 

Vanessa did her best to calm herself down as they took off. Loki took a seat next to her, staring at her intently. 

“Sorry about crying,” She said quietly, “You could have told me what your plan was.” 

He laughed loudly, “My plan was to get you and I out of there. I didn’t plan for it to happen, nothing other than unleashing the Hulk. If I told you, you would have never agreed to join me anyway.” 

“How can you just kill him like that?” She questioned, “Killing the brother you grew up with.” 

Loki groaned, “If you had grown up with Thor, you would have done the same.” 

“Where are we going anyway?” Vanessa asked, after rolling her eyes at Loki. When he told her that they were headed towards New York, she groaned inwardly, knowing that New York would be at least a few hours away from where they were now. 

After what seemed to be ages, Vanessa leaned her head back against the headrest, letting out a big sigh. Loki still sat next to her, leaned over with his arms on his leg. He looked deep in thought, and had stayed that way for a while now. 

He suddenly jerked to the side, as if someone had pushed him. Vanessa quickly reached over to grab his arm, seeing if he was okay. He sat up still again, and had a look of fear on his face. 

Vanessa moved so that she could look straight at him, and she noticed his eyes were glowing bluer than normal, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, of course I am.” He responded weakly, before leaning back and putting an arm around Vanessa, “Soon this world will be at my mercy, I am more than alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Things are going to stray a bit away from the Avengers storyline soon :o)


	11. Domestic

As the quinjet hovered overtop of Stark Tower, Loki quickly stood and headed towards the front to give directions to the pilot and rest of the crew, while Vanessa stayed seated towards the exit. Soon after, Loki motioned to Vanessa and she started putting on a S.H.I.E.L.D. parachute before jumping out with Loki following. 

They landed on the balcony leading into Tony’s penthouse, and Loki quickly ushered her inside. Vanessa was dressed in her S.H.I.E.L.D. mission uniform, which was the standard black jumpsuit with a utility belt. She was also armed with two long knives placed in holsters across her back, six small daggers on a holster on her thigh, and another holster on her other thigh which held five magazines and a small gun. She looked Loki over, to see that he was simply wearing his green, black, and gold outfit and armed with his scepter.

“What now?” Vanessa turned to look at Loki, who was taking his time to look around the luxurious apartment. 

His gaze turned to Vanessa and he walked closer to her with a smile on his face, “The tesseract is being transported to this wretched building right now. Then comes a war.” 

“How long will it take?” She asked, trying not to sound too concerned. She could feel her heart beating louder and faster, hoping that this would not come down to a war. She knew that if the war was to happen, there was no telling who would win, and who would lose. 

“A day or two at most.” He grabbed her hand as she went to move towards the bar, “I don’t want you wearing that despicable uniform.” 

She scoffed, giving him a incredulous look, “What am I suppose to wear then?” 

“I will have a gown made for you,” He drawled, “You will look beautiful in it.” 

Vanessa scoffed again, shaking his arm off and giving him an angry stare, “I am not wearing a dumb _gown_ , you said yourself there would be a war, and I will need to fight, and this is my outfit.” 

“You will wear the gown if I say so.” He growled, grabbing her arm tighter again and dragging her in front of his face, “Don’t forget that you are to do my bidding now, you are to serve _me_. I will allow you to wear this for the upcoming battle, and a new one will be made for you afterwards. Now go change into something else, I do not like seeing you in these clothes.” 

Still staring at Loki with contempt in her eyes, she gave him a curt nod before grabbing her bag and heading in the next room to change. She put on a peter pan collared blouse, the shirt being a light blue and the collar and cuffs a striking black. She also put on a pair of comfortable black skinny jeans, adding her thigh holster with her gun and a knife to it as well. She then headed out into the large room to see Loki pacing around. 

Vanessa walked past him and towards the bar where she pulled out one of Tony’s favorite old whiskeys and poured herself a glass. She motioned towards Loki to see if he wanted a glass, and he waved her off. She then made her way towards the couch and sat down, taking in the beautiful sights of New York city. 

She kept her gaze straight as she felt the couch dip down next to her. A small sigh left her lips as she got pulled back against the couch and Loki’s side. 

“Earth has grown to be such an overpopulated cesspit.” He commented, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer. 

Vanessa raised her head up to look at his face, which was filled with disgust, “Do you mean to change that?” 

“No,” He shook his head, “I will bring a new era of peace.” 

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning against him again, “By taking away our freedom.” 

“Do you like war, Vanessa? Do you like working for S.H.I.E.L.D., having to exist because of the evil that consumes your world?” He spoke lowly, “After this, they will not be necessary.” 

Vanessa laughed, “I like working for S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki. If it wasn’t for them, for this evil that apparently consumes Earth, I would have no place in society.” 

“You have a place in my army, with me.” He replied, giving her a somewhat sincere smile. Vanessa responded with a weak smile and pulled her legs up, kind of cuddling up to him. They kept their gazes at the city, which looked serene from up top, although it would be extremely different if they were on the street. 

Soon after, Vanessa felt her eyes get heavier and she fell asleep against Loki. Although she could not see, he had a big smile on his face, and perhaps was the first one he had which was not the result of evil thoughts. They stayed there for another hour or so, before Vanessa was woken by a snore she had let out. 

She quickly jolted up, startled, shooting an angry look at Loki who had accidentally pushed her away while he laughed loudly. She slid off the couch and onto the floor lazily, and slid over to softly punch Loki who was still laughing. 

“Don’t be so mean,” She groaned, getting up and walking over to the bar to get another drink. She also took the time to peer into Tony’s mini-fridge, which was filled with various junk snack foods. She made a mental note to go and see if he had any normal food in his kitchen the next floor down. 

She motioned towards Loki and dragged him into the elevator and down to the kitchen. She rummaged around and managed to find ingredients to make steak and some veggies. As she started cooking, Loki got up and told her that he needed a way to contact some of his people. Vanessa quickly set up a secure line for him before returning back to the cooking. 

Soon after they sat down and dove into their food. She had poured each of them a large glass of wine, which Vanessa was drinking quite quickly. 

“I’m going to go down to the labs to see if there’s any weapons that might be helpful,” She spoke up as they were nearing the end of their meals, “Stark has all the toys, maybe he’s got a fun and deadly gun down there or something.” 

Loki nodded, “I will need to speak to Selvig after this, and also make contact with his team. Do you need me to come with you?” 

“No,” She shook her head lightly, “Do you know what happened after we left the helicarrier by any chance?” 

She noticed his anger as his face turned sour, “They took Barton. Whether he still follows my orders or not, I do not know. They also managed to get the engine running again, so it still flies.” 

“Pity,” She said almost apathetically. Vanessa was extremely glad that the helicarrier was still running, and that meant that they would hopefully be headed their way. 

After they finished eating, Vanessa headed down to Stark’s lab while Loki headed upstairs again to make contact with his people. As soon as she got down there, she fidgeted with the security settings so that she would know if Loki was to enter the elevator and head down to the lab. She then immediately booted up Stark’s computer in hopes of making contact with someone on the helicarrier. When it booted up, she was met with a screen that had “Hello Vanessa” all over it. She couldn’t help but let a grin make its way on her face as she quickly sent Stark their co-ordinates and everything she knew about what Loki had planned. 

She then shut down the computer and started to rummage around the lab to find any small weapons she could bring to Loki, to show that she had been looking. She found many missiles that were the size a thick marker, and grabbed them, hoping they would fit perfectly in her knife holster. She also grabbed a few knives that were laying around. 

As she turned to head back upstairs, she felt a stern hand grip her throat and push her back against the wall harshly. She groaned loudly and kicked her attacker as hard as she could, but he would not bulge. She looked up to see Loki staring back down at her with pure anger in his eyes.


	12. Revelations

“Loki, what are you doing?” Vanessa exclaimed as she tried her best to free herself of Loki’s harsh grip on her throat. She kept giving him a look similar to a hurt puppy as his grip tightened. 

He let out a low growl before lifting her up the wall so that she was suspended a foot up, “You traitor!” 

“I didn’t do anything, Loki,” She pleaded, trying to give him a slight push, hoping he would believe her, “I am with you.” 

She let out a giant breath along with a sigh of relief when he loosened his grip and set her down before storming off to sit on a stool. She took a minute to catch her breath and calm down before walking over to Loki who didn’t look less angry than before. 

She extended her arm to put a hand softly on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. When he didn’t respond, she hesitantly put a hand on Loki’s cheek and softly turned his head to face her. 

“What’s wrong? Why would you doubt my loyalty?” Vanessa spoke softly, hoping not to aggravate him further. 

He blinked a few times before letting out a sigh, “They told me you would be the end of me.” 

“Who would dare say such a thing?” She angrily asked, “Was it Selvig? His team?” 

Loki quickly reached to rub her back softly to calm her down, “They would not dare say anything of the sort to me. It was a being called ‘The Other’. He is a servant of Thanos, who has supplied me with my army.” 

“An alien army?” Vanessa’s biggest fear was confirmed as Loki nodded, “Why do they want you to rule Earth?” 

He shrugged, “They mentioned that there was an important power source on Earth which they needed. They gave me an offer – rule Earth, return them the source, or death.” 

“Y-you don’t have to do their bidding, Loki” Vanessa shakily let out, “If you do not want to there are people who can help, we can protect you from them.” 

He looked up at her slowly, his face filled with fear and anger, “There is nowhere I can hide, nobody who can protect me. They will find me wherever I go, and nobody in the nine realms will be safe if I do not do what they say.” 

Vanessa gave him a sympathetic look and leaned over to give him a strong hug. She gripped him strongly and tried to push her emotions away from her. She did not know how to process the information that Loki had his revealed to her. 

Although he acted taking over Earth was his master plan and goal, he was being forced to do so. She started to understand his actions; he had no choice unless he wanted death and destruction to the universe. 

While she was hugging Loki, she noticed the shoulder of her shirt start to dampen a bit. Her jaw dropped, surprised that he was crying. She squeezed him harder and ran a hand through his hair softly reassuring him that everything would be alright.

She kept a hold on Loki and told him multiple times to let it all out. His hands were wrapped around her waist, and they stayed on the stool holding each other for quite a few minutes. When he stopped, Vanessa pulled back to see his eyes red and puffy. He quickly turned his face to the side, not wanting Vanessa to see his face. She gave him a comforting smile before putting her hands on his cheeks again and turning his face towards hers. 

“I know that you can detect my pushes,” She spoke softly, “But let this lie seep into you, just for a few minutes.” 

She kept a grip on his face as she started pushing images of relaxing places to him. She pushed an image of him relaxing on the beach while drinking a margarita, the two of them hiking through the Rocky Mountains, and an image of them sitting atop Victoria falls. 

Vanessa let go and watched as Loki came back to reality, already looking more relaxed. He gave her a genuine smile and stood up, motioning for her to grab her supplies and head to the elevator. While they were heading back up to the living room, Vanessa subconsciously laced her hands in his.


	13. Beginnings

Once they exited the elevator, Loki pulled Vanessa towards the couch where a long and beautiful gown was laid down. She bent down to gently touch the dress, amazed that it was both beautiful and quite soft. It was mostly a dark green, with a pointed black sleeve that only covered her shoulder, and there was also a golden silk band wrapped twice around the abdomen. The bottom of the dress was asymmetrical, the dress cutting off from the top of her right knee down to the ankle of her left leg, and the back of the gown was opened to flow behind her as she walked. She had to admit that it was a gorgeous dress, but she could also tell that he meant to claim her with his colors.

Vanessa felt Loki put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly stood up and put a convincing smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, giving him a look of happiness. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much.” She gushed, “You shouldn’t have.” 

Loki responded with what looked to be a sincere smile, “Now the whole world will know who you belong to.” 

“Loki,” Vanessa gave him a stern look, “You know that I am loyal to you but you do not own me, I belong to myself.” 

He let go of her hand a reached up to give her a small stroke on the cheek, “I did not mean to offend you and I apologize, Vanessa. I am happy that you have chosen to join my cause, and for that I am grateful.” 

“I’m happy that I’ve found you too,” She whispered, “You understand me and I feel at ease around you, Loki.” 

His face lit up into a small smile and he pulled Vanessa towards him, softly pressing his lips on hers. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Loki’s neck and edging him towards the couch. They broke apart while Loki took a seat on the couch pulling Vanessa on top of him. She giggled as he snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She grabbed his face and planted a small peck on his lips. 

“It seems my fondness for you is mutual,” He grinned, softly planting another kiss on her cheek. 

“It seems that the god has fallen for a mere mortal,” Vanessa retorted trying to imitate his voice before bursting out into a fit of laughter. 

Loki laughed loudly too, sending vibrations through her body, “He has fallen for an extremely extraordinary mortal.” 

She grinned and laid her head against his shoulder still in his embrace. She was happy that she had managed to gain Loki’s trust. It was a big step and she knew that it would give her power over Loki. She had to admit that she would feel guilty when Loki would be defeated, but she also knew that it needed to be done to ensure earth’s safety. 

A loud beeping coming from Stark’s personal computer suddenly interrupted them. Vanessa quickly got up and walked over to the computer trying to figure out why it started beeping. A small smile made it’s way on her face when she realized why the computer was beeping. 

“Stark is almost here.” She announced loudly to Loki who was still sitting on the couch. 

He stood up and started walking towards her and used his magic to change himself into golden armor and put the scepter in his hands. She put her most convincing smile on her face and walked towards Loki. 

“Are you ready for this to happen?” He smirked while walking closer to Vanessa. She noticed the suit of armor flying towards the tower while he made his way towards her. 

Vanessa walked up in front of him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, “Are you?” 

She then made her way to the other room and quickly slipped on her S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. She then started to put all her four knives in her right thigh holster and three magazines and the gun in her left holster band. She also slipped a few of the small missiles in her utility belt and slipped on a red glove which was meant to be used to launch it. Lastly, she grabbed her large holster that draped across her back and put her two katanas in. 

She heard a loud bang and quickly ran out into the living room to see Loki pinning Stark down. She stayed silent as he picked up Stark by the neck and walked towards the window. Loki smashed the window and promptly threw him out the window. 

Vanessa felt like screaming out loud and wanted to run to kill Loki a thousand times over but did her best to stand still with a stone expression on her face. She was shaking slightly as Loki started towards her. Before he could reach her, Stark re-appeared in the window wearing his Iron Man suit. He quickly blasted Loki back using a missile and threw Vanessa an earpiece before he was distracted by something coming from above. 

Loki seemed like he was well knocked out, so Vanessa ran out to the balcony trying to figure out what had distracted Tony. She looked up to see a portal opening up into the sky with many metal aliens flying through. 

“Shit, his army.” Vanessa swore loudly into the earpiece. She was met with Tony’s laugh and a warning that they were quite armed. 

“Where are the others?” She spoke, loading up a small pocket in the red gloves with a missile incase she needed it. She also made sure to grab her machine gun in one hand and had a small dagger shoved up the sleeve in her other hand. 

She heard a loud bang and whipped around to see Loki with his scepter raised. He had shot the S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjet that had to be where Natasha and Steve were in. She glared as he made his way towards her yet again with a evil grin on his face. 

“It is my time now. Our time. Do not get in the way, Vanessa.” He grabbed her hand firmly, but his eyes bore into hers with admiration. 

She scowled and pulled away from him, turning around to look at what his army was doing, “You said you just wanted to rule. You said you wanted an era of peace. Is this was peace is? They are bombing civilians. You killed your own brother. You killed a man who worked for peace his whole life. Now you’re trying to kill people who are fighting for their peace because you are bringing war to their world.” 

“I thought you said you were with me.” He growled starting to walk towards her quickly, anger in his eyes. 

Vanessa let out a sarcastic laugh and grabbed one of her electrified sticks, throwing it at Loki and activating the switch. She let out a small smile as he dropped to the ground convulsing in pain. 

Before he could get up, she walked over and used her foot to turn his head towards hers, “I thought you said you wanted peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly there'll probably be shorter chapters but more frequent updates coming up soon, hope that's okay!


	14. Fighting

As Tony quickly flew down to the crashed quinjet, Vanessa held on for dear life so petrified that she couldn’t even scream. He let her down softly and she stumbled a bit before running off to where Steve who was going in an out of buildings with Natasha and Clint telling civilians to go underground. 

She made her way towards a small café where people had locked themselves in. She quickly broke down the door and ushered the people towards an underground subway station. She then made her way back up to street level after closing the concrete doors. 

“Vanessa!” Clint ran towards her, “Are you alright? I heard you took off with Loki.” 

She gave him a crooked smile as they made their way towards the rest of the group, “Yes, only to find out what his plan was.” 

“And his plan is?” Steve walked up to the pair in his outfit and shield on his arm. She told him what she knew, that Loki wanted to rule the world and would achieve control over earth with the Chituari soldiers. She also quickly relayed that he was being forced to retrieve the tesseract by an alien titan Thanos. 

“Thanos?” Thor growled, “Odin help us.” 

Vanessa gave a low nod, “We’ll have to deal with that after. Right now, we need to drive out the Chituari. Cap, call it.” 

He quickly spouted directions for the rest of the team to keep the Chituari soldiers contained within a couple blocks radius of Stark Tower. Hulk ran clambered off angrily, smashing everything in sight. Tony was flying around trying to draw the fire away from civilians, and Clint was shooting them from above. This left Natasha, Steve and Vanessa on the ground surrounded by what seemed to be endless waves of Chituari. 

Vanessa started walking towards the group of Chituari, pulling her two katanas out of their holsters behind her and clicked a switch so that they would be infused with a hundred thousand volts of electricity. She had her eye on the leader who was currently standing there holding one of their weapons but commanding his soldiers to fight. As they saw her approaching, she quickly grazed them with the electrified katanas and they fell to the floor twitching. 

As she got closer, the leader eyed her and murmured something in his earpiece. Vanessa took this time to quickly charge in his direction and took a leap to pierce her katana through his sternum. As soon as did so she turned around and sliced the head of two more soldiers off. 

Seeing that their leader had died, the group of Chituari that were currently on the ground started to make their way to Vanessa, wanting revenge on their fallen comrade. She kept a firm stance, katanas gripped firmly in her hands and gave them a challenging smile. If they were all as easy to kill as their leader, this fight would be over in no time.  
“No.” A robotic gruff voice growled out. She turned her head to her right to see another Chituari who was dressed in the same armor as the leader yell at the soldiers, “This one Loki gets alive.” 

Vanessa gave him a deadly smirk, not unlike the one Loki had perfected, and started walking slowly to him, “The only way he’ll ever get me is if I’m dead.” 

Not waiting to see his reaction, she charged again and send a shock through his body before slicing off his robot head. She then turned to face the Chituari who were charging at her and immediately went into fight mode. Her adrenaline was through the roof and she was on pure fight instinct, her movements a blur, but her actions were successful as many Chituari fell to the ground dead, missing limbs, and still twitching due to the shocks. 

As soon as the group was dead, she shoveled them to the side and made her way towards where she last saw Steve. He was a block further fighting off Chituari soldiers with Thor. She made her way and started helping them with killing the Chituari soldiers before Steve was hit in the stomach and hit the ground. Seeing Steve take a hit, Thor sent out a quick blast of energy that killed the remaining Chituari around them. 

“They keep coming in, we need to close the portal.” Steve groaned, looking up at the sky, “If we can.” 

“Thor, do you think you can try and keep any more Chituari from entering? I’ll try and head up to the roof, see if I can dismantle it.”

He gave her a nod and Vanessa turned to head towards Stark tower. Before she could take another step, Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

“Be safe,” He gave her a weak smile. She turned back to give him a hug and then ran off to figure out a way into Stark tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep there's two more chapters left of this story :O  
> It leaves up room for a sequel but I don't know if I'm going to write that right now to be honest, I am working on a Winter Soldier story that is half completed, and I'm going to wait until it is fully completed before I start posting it :)


	15. Confrontation

Strong metal handcuffs bound Vanessa’s arms behind her as she was getting ushered into Stark Tower by a few Chituari Soldiers. She had gone up to a few of the Chituari soldiers who were attacking civilians. After seeing that they stopped attacking civilians and had their sights on her, she took out a few and then feigned that one had given her an injury. She then let herself be taken by the remaining Chituari and brought into Stark Tower. 

They entered the lobby and into the elevator where they stood in front of her blocking her from escaping through the door. She stayed silent, and noticed that the one at the front was holding her two katana’s along with one of her guns. 

As soon as the door closed, she took a deep breath so that she could focus and sent a push through their minds, that they were to obey her. She transmitted it strongly and smiled as she saw their robotic green eyes were momentarily glossed over with black. Winning the war was guaranteed. 

“Can I have my weapons please?” She kindly asked the one that was standing closest to the door. She gave him a smile as he handed them over and she put the gun in the holster and started to power up the katanas. 

“I want two of you to go back down to the lobby, make sure that no one enters or leave. Another two will head out to the observation deck and blast any Chituari who try to come to Loki’s aid. Two will go up to the roof and remove Erik Selvig from the device. I do not want him harmed, and if you harm him I will end you. The rest of you will go gather up any Chituari that you can find and bring them to the front of the building. I need to speak with them.” 

They elevator dinged, letting them know that they had reached the floor Loki was on. They gave her nods and they headed in their separate ways to do what she had commanded. She fully powered up her katana’s and cautiously walked towards the living area. 

Loki was standing on the Observation deck, looking at work below him. As his back was turned to her, Vanessa quickly ran up behind him to shock him with her katana. At the last second, Loki turned and kicked Vanessa back, sending her flying to the ground. 

She groaned and quickly tried to stand up again but was stopped when Loki put a foot on her abdomen trying to hold her down. She started to manipulate the air particles around her and sent a burst upwards, throwing Loki back. 

She then got up to see Loki standing a few feet in front of her with a wicked grin on his face. 

“I thought we had something,” he mused, leaning down to grab his scepter that had fallen, “I saw our future together, you know. You would be my queen, we would rule this forsaken planet.” 

“If you truly think that then you are delusional, Loki.” She seethed, “Which you are, I suppose. You’re delusional if you think that you can so easily take Earth.” 

She didn’t wait for his response and just ran towards him to shock him with her katana. He dropped to the ground and she stood over him laughing as he twitched. As he stopped twitching, he just stared blankly up at Vanessa, who was expecting him to make a move.

When he didn’t she grabbed a small knife and bent down to press it against his neck, “Call the Chituari off.” 

“No.” He muttered out, “I’m not going to fight you, Vanessa. I love you, and I promised that no harm would come to you. Did you not care for me?” 

She laughed loudly in his face and used the small knife to rub his face lightly, “Did you really believe that I liked you – that I loved you? Oh your poor, poor boy.” 

“If you’re not going to fight me then I guess you’ve already lost. Have fun reporting back to Thanos without the tesseract.” She stood up and watched as the Hulk reached the balcony. She gave him a nod and then went back to head up to the roof. She heard Loki yell at the Hulk, followed by many loud thuds, and then Hulk murmuring “puny god” and giggled to herself. 

She took the elevator up to the rooftop and saw the two Chituari soldiers she ordered to go to the roof in pieces on the floor. Natasha stood by the portal talking to Selvig, who seemed to be himself again. 

“I had them under my control,” Vanessa shot at Natasha, “You got this? I’ll take out the group at the lobby, get them to kill each other.” 

Natasha shrugged, “I didn’t want to take my chances. I need to go get Loki’s scepter, I’ll go with you.” 

They got in an silently stood next to each other. Natasha got off at Stark’s living room floor and gave her a hopeful smile, and then Vanessa was alone in the elevator heading down to the ground floor. 

The door opened and she was faced with many Chituari soldiers who started to get angry as they saw her. They were about to charge at her when she sent a powerful push so that they would all be affected and believe that she was their leader. She then sent them another push to say that everyone surrounding them were betrayers, and they started to fight one another. 

Seeing her job done, she stepped back into the elevator and headed back up to the floor Loki was on. He had been smashed into the ground by the Hulk, and it made Vanessa laugh. She paged the rest of the team and told them to go to where she was after they were done.   
“I can close the portal,” Natasha spoke up. Vanessa ran out to the balcony where she could see Natasha holding Loki’s scepter ready to pierce through the ball of energy around the tesseract. 

“Do it,” Cap and Vanessa both shouted. Natasha quickly forced the scepter through and hit the failsafe on the machine, and the portal closed quickly. As soon as it did, the remaining Chituari fell to the ground, disconnected from their power source. 

The rest of the team then made their way to where Vanessa was. As soon as Steve arrived, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug, and Thor quickly joined in as well. They were all huddled around talking and taking many sighs of relief when Clint yelled out. 

“I think he’s waking up now!” He spoke up loudly. They all walked towards where Loki’s body was and Clint had a bow out pointed towards Loki’s face. An amused smile was planted on everyone’s face as he sat up groaning. 

He blanked at the team standing in front of him, and then let out softly, “If it’s all the same to you, I’d like have that drink now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go :O   
> I have it completely written so I just need to revise it, maybe post it tomorrow or the day after :D   
> How do you think it'll end?


	16. Endings

It was her time to rest, but Vanessa couldn’t bring herself to sleep. She was currently sitting on the floor by her bed staring out of the window at a destroyed New York city. Rescue helicopters were flying around the city dropping off food supplies, water, and people to help clean up the city. She watched as they quickly flew in and out, ready to bring more help in. 

Part of her felt utterly horrible looking at the state of the city. She wished that she could have saved more people and ended this earlier. She couldn’t help but feel that if she would have just stabbed him when they got on the plane, this would have never happened. However, she knew that she and the rest of the group had saved countless lives, and that was important. 

She stood up and walked over to the bar that was in every guest room. She grabbed some old wine and poured some in a glass before taking it with her out to find someone else.

She headed for the elevators and down a few levels. She stepped out of the elevator to see Clint and Thor sitting at a table eating while Loki was sitting in a glass box in the next room that was built like the one in the helicarrier. She did her best not to look at Loki and walked over to take a seat next to Thor and Clint. 

“Hey!” Clint sent a disgruntled face her way when she grabbed one of his fries and popped it in her mouth. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and took another fry. She took a sip of her wine before leaning back and they sat there for a while, Thor and Clint eating their food and Vanessa slowly sipping on her wine. 

“So have you decided?” She directed forwards Thor. 

He shuffled in his seat, “The tesseract belongs on Asgard. Loki does too.” 

“And you seem uncomfortable about it,” She gave him a knowing nod, “Because you know they’ll want a trial here, hold him accountable.” 

Thor nodded, and she reached over to gently pat his shoulder, giving him a knowing smile. 

“What will happen to him back in Asgard?” She asked cautiously, “I know your father isn’t too fond of him…” 

Thor nodded, “Odin will be just and fair, he is the allfather. Loki will be punished fairly.” 

“I should feel sorry for him then,” She let out an emotionless laugh. She sat back and kept silent during the rest of the time that they were eating, finishing her glass of wine. She groaned internally knowing that she should have brought the bottle down with her.   
“Tony has some rum hidden under the sink over there,” Clint perked up, as if he had read her mind. She quickly got up and walked over, pouring some of it into her wine glass. She brought the bottle back to the table with her and promptly poured some in Clint and Thor’s glasses as well. 

Thor slightly narrowed his eyes at her as he reached out to grab his glass, “I had a midgardian fizzy drink in there. It was tasty.” 

“Yes and now it should taste better,” She looked at him with a large smile, “It’ll warm you right up.” 

“You are cold?” He tilted his head as she downed the rest of her glass, “It is not wise to drink so much.” 

“Says an Asgardian,” Clint muttered under his breath, making Vanessa laugh loudly. 

“I’d rather drink to the point where I blackout than stay up all night thinking about this whole situation.” She groaned. She felt a pang in her heart thinking about how the world would now change drastically. Aliens would immediately be seen as a threat, and there would always be fear of aliens coming to destroy the world again. S.H.I.E.L.D. would also take measures against the threat, and she knew that they would put protocols in place that she would strongly oppose. New York was decimated, it will take ages to rebuild the city, and now the civilians are running around terrified of what would happen next. 

She knew that Thor would try to throw some comfort at her, and his pity was the last thing she needed at the moment. Before he could speak she stood up and gave him a small smile before announcing that she wanted to take a small walk. She then left the room, taking a step out into the hallway. 

She knew that she shouldn’t, and a small part of her scolded her for even thinking about what she was about to do, but Vanessa did her best to ignore it and quickly scanned her keycard and entered the large room next to where Thor and Clint were eating. She quickly closed the door, leaning up against it, and then let out a loud sigh. She looked to the glass cage where Loki sat and a shiver went up her spine as he slowly looked up and locked his eyes with hers. 

She half expected him to send a sneer her way, but he did not respond and he simply kept his eyes locked on her as she walked closer to the cell. 

“What happens to you now?” She quietly squeaked out as she took a seat on the table facing the cell, “I heard they might take you back to Asgard.” 

He let out an emotionless laugh and went to lean back against the cell wall, “Death, then.” 

“But you’ll be protected from Thanos and The Other in Asgard, would you not?” She inquired, giving him a small smile. 

He responded with another laugh, however a deeply sarcastic one this time, “Yes, however Odin will surely sentence me with death.” 

“But he’s your father,” She pressed on, not completely sure of why she wanted to reason with him. 

Loki’s eyes clouded over with fury and he quickly walked over towards her and banged on the glass loudly, “He is not my father! He is no- he never wil- he is not my father and he never was.” 

“Loki, he raised you,” She responded softly. She could feel her logic kicking her swiftly in the brain, as she stood up to walk towards the cell. She had initially planed to confront Loki, she wanted to scream at him and kick him, but it had all faded by now. 

He scowled, “Why do you even care? You despise me.” 

“I despise what you’ve done to my world, the destruction you’ve caused, the horror that has been brought to my people because if you,” She said slowly, trying to word her thoughts well, “However, I also know that you were forced into this by Thanos, and I understand that this was your only chance at survival, and I cannot fully despise you for that.” 

She walked close to the glass and gave him a sympathetic smile, “I truly think that you have the potential to be a good person. Not that you are a good person now, but that you can be if you wanted to. And it also disheartens me to hear that Odin doesn’t think so, and would sentence you to death because of your actions here.” 

“I am far past saving,” He said lowly, giving her a grim smile as his eyes started to cloud over with a bit of tears, “There is no turning back for me.”

Vanessa put her hand up to the glass softly, “You and the rest of the nine realms may think that, but know that I will never accept that as an answer. I really hope that after this, if you do make it out alive, that you remember this. I truly hope that you will be happy one day.”

As she watched his tears start to fall down his face, she quickly turned around, her own threatening to burst out. She quickly failed as she started to quickly break down into sobs. She did her best to pull herself together and turned to give him a small smile, “Goodbye Loki.” 

Vanessa then took quick footsteps towards the door, wanting to run back to her room so that she could grab another drink and try not to cry. As she neared the exit, she was suddenly interrupted by Loki.   
“Vanessa,” He called out, a slight break in his voice, “A-at the tower… I never lied to you. I meant every single thing I said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story and everyone who gave kudos <3\.   
> It's been really fun writing this although it did take me a while.   
> I really hope you enjoy the story!! 
> 
> I am also working on a Winter Soldier story and it'll be posted soon!


End file.
